


Young Girls

by Ajjin



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin
Summary: ABO





	Young Girls

Young Girls  
自行BGM火星哥  
ABO文学  
年下  
唱歌唱来梗了  
大概有点Let's get it on的mv里面的感觉？  
文题关系不大，就第一句花钱买车吧。

李赫宰是个有钱的少爷。不过还很不成熟。刚刚过了分化的年龄，花钱大手大脚，也没做成什么大事。

他最近买了辆豪车。用来载美女。

他是个很健壮的成年Alpha，身边跟着的无非是些娇滴滴的女性Omega。不过李赫宰倒不想和这些人产生什么另外的瓜葛，所以大多是告诉她们不打抑制剂就不要出现。

他还是很愿意和漂亮女孩们一起出去兜风的。

不过他没有想到的是，漂亮女孩们的目的可不是他身上那点味道。

漫长的海岸线，挟着淡淡咸味的海风，浅白色的沙滩。车子疾驶而过，从车里飘出一条女孩的丝巾，暧昧的绯红色，不知飞向哪里。

车里的男人听着女孩们说笑的声音，嘴角不禁咧大了些。

下榻的酒店十分豪华，而他又和以往一样畅快的宴饮一通。

迷迷糊糊地回房间，走廊里一个没站稳，被一个女孩扶了一下。他倒没在意，回了房间倒头就睡。殊不知他接下来要面对的是什么样棘手的状况。

翌日他忍着头痛醒来，叫了份早餐，洗了澡，好不容易吃饱了肚子打扮好了，正准备给隔壁间的女孩打电话时，手机却摸不到了。

“f**k！”

紧接着，他发现钱包里的信用卡和现金，还有他的车钥匙统统都不见了。

我急忙跑到前台问，人却说以为女孩们取得了他的同意，一早就出去把车开走了，不过房没退，钱也没给。

李赫宰十分暴躁，居然遭到了这种小偷，虽然完全是自己大意，却气不打一出来。

“那怎么办啊，我现在没钱也没电话。”

意思就是说，账也结不了，家也回不去。

这时排在他后面的男人拍了拍他的肩。

“小朋友，你遇到困难了吗？”

李赫宰转过头去，眼前的人跟他个头差不太多，不过明显比他壮一些，眼睛亮亮的，看起来也没有很大的样子。

不过从他穿衣服的风格更加稳重来看，确实比李赫宰大不少。

“我不是小朋友。说来你可能不信，我昨天晚上遭了小偷，现在没钱没车没手机，有点难办。”

看那人一副纯良面孔，并且是真的想帮他的模样，李赫宰就实话实说了。

男人上下打量了李赫宰一会，看人一身潮牌都是真货，脚上的鞋还是限量版，想想家里应该很有钱，再加上人眼睛里一股倔强但无奈的劲儿，点了点头。

“那这样吧，你先跟着我吧。结完账我们去报||警。”

李赫宰连声道谢之后悄悄地跟在人后面。偷瞄他签下的名字——李东海。

“大哥，你名字真奇特。”

李东海闻声偏了偏头。

“别那样叫我，好难听。这种名字确实不常见，不过我觉得它很好听。”

李赫宰赶忙点了点头。

“是的，好听。”

见李赫宰一脸乖巧的模样，李东海笑了笑。

“其实我没有大你很多，叫我东海哥没问题的。这个，你要签自己的名字吧。”

说着把纸递给了李赫宰。

“好的东海哥，我叫李赫宰，回家了就给你打钱。”

李东海拍了拍他的肩膀。

“爽快。”

之后李东海带着李赫宰到当地报了案。不过开着跑车跑的小偷大概很难追上吧。尽管监控已经查到了跑车离境的记录，不过之后她们会怎么办还都未知。

李赫宰等了半个下午，依然没有结果。

“东海哥，可不可以请你，先带我回家？”

李赫宰看李东海偶尔看手表和手机，虽然表面是不着急，但人家既然退了房肯定是要回家的了，李赫宰也不傻，无奈之下只好如此请求。

李东海看着眼前人一脸为难的模样，伸手捏了捏他没什么肉的脸颊。

“也好。”

于是李东海给警||察留了电话和住址，带着李赫宰先走了。

“东海哥，你人真好。我可以做你的朋友吗？”

李赫宰巴巴地看着李东海，样子活像只小狼狗。

“我想，你不是那种三天两头借钱的朋友吧？”

李东海很容易信任一个人，通过眼神。像今天这种状况，要帮就是笔大数字，放在其他人一定是无数个谨慎小心。但他看到李赫宰的眼睛，就心软了。他愿意相信这是个第一次遭到小偷的有钱公子哥。

不过他还是半打趣地问道。

李赫宰竖起三指在首侧，认真地回答他。

“绝对不会。我一回家就给你转钱。而且…像东海哥这样的人我才不想靠金钱和你做朋友呢，你真的太好了！”

不过转念李赫宰想了想，这个烂摊子要怎么收拾才不会被他爹狠狠教训一顿。

李赫宰以为他能悄悄溜进家门。结果自家别墅门口早已守了一排保安。

“我不跑，我不跑，几位大哥别瞪我，我这就去见我爸。”

他双手在胸前不断地摆着，快速跑进了屋子。

果然，他爹正端端坐在客厅中央，在他进门那一刻他就感觉到了冷冷的杀意。

“卡里的钱呢？”

“被…偷了…”

他以为那些穿黑衣服的男人下一秒就要冲上来把他暴打一顿了，不过似乎出乎意料地，什么都没发生。

“帮你的人叫什么，你还记得吗？”

提到李东海，李赫宰就来了兴致。

“记得记得，东海哥，特好一人，要不是他我今天都回不来！”

结果又挨了一记眼刀。

“我是怕你忘了人家对你是有多好。他刚刚打电话给我，说那边的警察已经出发去逮捕那几个女的了。”

“打电话…？”

如果李赫宰没记错，他并没有给李东海留下父亲的电话。而他们此前又不认识。再加上李东海是一个有钱又办事稳重的男人…

“我靠，他查我？”

他爹已然站起了身，朝他头上就是一巴掌。

“你会不会文明点说话？你的名字新闻里出现的还少吗？倒是你，居然连李公子都认不出！”

“什么玩意儿？”

“Haru&Oneday董事长的弟弟，你好歹也是要继承家业的人，怎么这点都不懂？”

李先生已经不想再跟他儿子说话了。

李赫宰坐在沙发上看着他爹气鼓鼓地上了楼。

那几个穿黑衣服的人把平板递给他。

“这个是刚才核对过的账目，先生吩咐说让您自己转账。”

李赫宰挥了挥手。

“好好，散了吧。”

第二天，重新拿到手机的李赫宰像是活了过来。立刻问他爹要了李东海的电话，二话不说打了过去。

“东海哥！原来你认识我爸！”

“和我哥哥是合作伙伴。以前常听哥哥提起你的名字，看到的时候就知道了。不过，不是因为那个才帮你的。”

“那我和哥，还是朋友对吧？”

李赫宰听到李东海在电话那头轻轻笑了声。

“当然了。有空的话来店面里坐坐，我经常在。”

李赫宰看见李东海的身材的时候，心理默认他是个Alpha，逢窃风波之中李东海始终保持着冷静稳重的模样，方才一声低沉的笑，让年纪轻轻的李赫宰着迷了。

“我居然，喜欢上一个Alpha…”

李赫宰从小运动神经就很好，其实头脑也很好，学习成绩也很不错，只是因为近来松懈了不少，才会被骗罢。所以当他分化成Alpha的时候，包括他自己在内的所有人都是毫不意外的。而在人们眼里，Alpha理当和Omega在一起，这也是他之前玩的时候家里没有阻止的原因。但这一次他居然对一个Alpha动心，要是被他爹知道了，肯定要被打断腿了。

“不行不行！我只能和东海哥当朋友。”

他疯狂地甩了甩头。

第二天李赫宰就去了Haru&Oneday，果不其然，李东海正坐在角落里的位置盯着电脑。

他悄悄走上前，伸手在人眼前晃了一下。

“嘿，东海哥。”

李东海虽然被吓到，但并未表现得太过分，转而对他笑了笑。

“你来啦。”

李赫宰嘿嘿的笑着坐到人对面。

李东海动了动鼠标就将电脑合了起来。

“你喜欢喝什么？我去给你点。”

每每提起这个话题，李赫宰多少有一点不好意思。分明是个二十多岁的Alpha了，但还是偏爱那一口甜味。

李赫宰抓了抓头发，微微颔首。

“草莓牛奶…那种的吧…”

李东海见人这般害羞，也不多说就起身去点单。

不过令李赫宰惊讶的是，李东海拿着饮品回来时，居然伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。

李赫宰的心跳声明显得似乎要冲破耳膜。

他甚至有了从家里逃跑的冲动，他想呆在这个人身边。

“谢谢东海哥，还有之前的事。今晚我请你吃饭吧。”

他说话的时候甚至感觉到自己的气息在颤抖。

李东海倒是一副轻松模样，瞪大眼睛吸干净了杯子里的咖啡。

“好啊，我们现在出去玩怎么样？”

？？？

这算什么，初次Date？

李赫宰差点原地昏厥。

“你现在不是放假吗，应该挺无聊的吧？跟我一起去玩吧，正好我也休息。”

李赫宰十分愿意地点头。

不过居然是游乐园，让李赫宰还是大跌眼镜。他从13岁起就没有来过这种地方了，没想到像李东海这样成熟稳重的人也会来这种地方玩。

他心里早就想到了酒吧里灯光和人混在一起的场景了，不过大白天的有谁去啊…

“东海哥怎么会想来这里玩啊？”

李东海闻声回头看他，眼睛里居然有种期待的光芒。

“我平时一个人又不好意思来这种地方，和你一起的话就迫不及待想来这里了。我很久没有来过了。”

这么说来，大多数人都是上初中之后就不怎么上游乐园玩了，李东海比他有更久没有接触过这些东西了。不过他还是没想到，李东海居然真的有这么一颗童心。

完了，他现在觉得李东海什么都好，特别好。

“那，你想先去玩哪个？”

李东海看起来无法抉择的样子，有点为难地看向李赫宰。

“都想玩啊，那就闭上眼睛随便指一个吧。”

不知怎么的，李赫宰居然觉得，到了这种地方，李东海就像个小孩一样，而他自己倒没有过于激动。

之后更令他没想到的是在各种器械上听到的李东海的大笑声。李东海说话的声音就像他的长相一般，十分温柔轻缓，再加上独特的低沉沙哑，在人的心头轻轻晃动的感觉，没想到笑起来也是中气十足。

玩了半圈，李东海的顺毛已经被风吹的乱七八糟了。李赫宰忍不住伸手理了理。李东海看着他，又眯着眼笑了笑。

“想吃冰淇凌吗？我去买。”

“那我要巧克力。”

李赫宰一手一个冰淇淋往回走的时候，看到李东海乖乖坐在长椅上，眼睛盯着草丛里的什么。

他正准备开口叫人的名字，就见李东海竖起食指当在嘴唇前面。他只得默声走过去。

原来是一只小松鼠，正蹲在草丛里啃东西。

过了一会，小松鼠蹦蹦跳跳去了别处，李东海才把头转回来。

“它真的好可爱啊，我还是第一次见到。”

说着接过李赫宰手上的冰淇凌，温热的指尖与李赫宰被冰淇凌温度浸染的冰凉指尖就那么触在了一起。

李赫宰这一次没有时间感觉自己的心跳加快，因为他看到李东海的动作明显顿了一下。

当晚回到家，李赫宰还在回味那一下触碰和李东海当时的表情。明明休息了一会，脸颊上却有一丝绯色，嘴角也抿成了横线。

“果然东海哥也是有点喜欢我的吧。”

他上网检索了一下李东海。出来第一条当然是那片叫做东海的海域。不过向下划拉两下，马上就找到了李东海。

“我靠，Omega！”

李赫宰好好地反省了，他最近说话太不文明了。不过，李东海是Omega，也是单身，这就意味着他之前的担心根本就不存在。

不过他并不准备立刻采取行动。既然李东海对他不是完全没有意思，那么慢慢来效果会更好。

当晚李赫宰兴奋的没睡着，在被子里翻了一晚上。

不过他忘了自己还有点别的棘手事没有处理。这不，没过一阵，女孩们又来找他了。

他现在对这种女孩有阴影了，见到一个仿佛都是来偷自己东西的。

“抱歉啊，我现在没车没钱，出不去啊。”

他这样回答，不过人家可是根本不信的。

这种事情他要是敢去求他爸可就是真的什么都没了，这样就没法出去找李东海玩了，于是他还是硬着头皮去了。

自从见过了李东海，他真是一点也看不上这些妆容夸张又不合适的人了。而且他隐隐觉得有点不对劲。

“抱歉啊。我找到喜欢的人了，以后就不和你们玩了。”

正当他转身准备离开时，一个女孩却贴了上来。

“真是的，哪有来了这种地方还说这些的？这杯可是特意给你点的。”

说着就要把酒杯往李赫宰嘴上送。

李赫宰暗叫不好。如此低劣的手段，饶是这里不容易集中精神，李赫宰也闻得到那股奇怪的味道。而且他敢肯定，这个女人一定没有打抑制剂。

他一手把酒杯推翻，眼睛里多了点与平时截然不同的凶狠。

“我说的是人话，你听不懂吗？用这种肮脏的手段骗我吗，你不要忘了我是谁。”

话音刚落，他就踹门离去。

本来他想温柔地解决这件事，但明显行不通。

不过酒吧里发生了颇为有趣的一幕。

自然做了这种事被发现，女孩已经脸面全无，人们大多是不言语而转身去做自己的事，只有一个女人端着酒杯停留了两秒。

“喜欢的人…吗？”

假期很快就结束了，最后一个学期，李赫宰一边不能拉下课业，一边还要实习，自然无法分心再玩，不过令他难过的是不能常常和李东海见面。

“没关系，你想见我的时候告诉我 ，我去找你。”

李东海这样回答他 。

不过一切并没有这么顺利。

李赫宰身边突然多了个交换生，比他小一岁的女Beta。每当他忙完什么事，正要给李东海打电话的时候，这个人就会凑到他跟前向他询问一大堆专业知识。

“你为什么不去问老师？”

“我有点害怕他。”

理由如此冠冕堂皇。

晚上回家，他想给李东海打电话解释，又怕人工作一天肯定很累。于是交流在几个月里只有寥寥数语，频率几乎是两星期一次对话，还是用社交软件。

他是真的很想李东海。

辗转反侧了好久，他最终还是按下了发送键。

“东海哥，我想见你了，你明天下午可以来学校找我吗？有个人总喜欢半路截我，你把她赶跑好不好？”

这分明就是在撒娇，不过他已经完全不在意了，只要能见到李东海，撒娇他也可以。

就在他心满意足准备睡觉的时候，提示音响了。

“好哦，明天等我哦。早点睡吧，晚安。”

李赫宰又好了，好的不行。

第二天下午，那个女生照例又出现了。李赫宰装作很急的样子往校门口走去，那个女生居然厚脸皮地跟了上去。

不过看到李东海靠在车边等他的样子，李赫宰就很开心。

“东海哥！”

李东海一把搂住李赫宰的肩膀，送进了副驾驶座。

“小朋友，你以经阻断了我们两个的好多次约会了，今天你不会了吧？”

李东海对着女孩挑了挑眉。

要问李东海最擅长什么，那绝对是揣O装A。因为几乎没有人第一眼就认为他是Omega。

女孩也被他的气场吓到了，但立刻反应过来。

“两个Alpha不会有好结果的！”

不过她大概没想到，李东海转过头来，对她露出个纯良的笑。

“不好意思啊，我是他的Omega。”

车外的女孩一脸不可置信，车内的李赫宰脸红的像个番茄。

李东海还是淡然的模样系好安全带，侧过头问他想去哪。

“随你吧。”

平时李赫宰大多会叽叽喳喳说些话来讨李东海开心，今天却沉默了许久。

“那个…哥，刚刚谢谢你了。”

李东海没有回答他。

等到车停稳，李赫宰解开安全带准备下车时，李东海抓住了他的手腕。

“不想让我说的，变成真的吗？”

李赫宰愣住了。

李东海虽然完全忍不住自己脸上的绯红，但他还是说了。

“我是说，我那样帮你，是因为我想你，喜欢你，见不到你会很孤单。”

李赫宰感觉自己耳朵边上在放烟花。

他慢慢转过头去看李东海，不过他低着头，只能看到红透的耳朵。

“我可以亲你吗？”

李东海的脑袋以肉眼可见的速度上下晃了晃。

李赫宰捧起李东海滚烫的脸颊，向着那双淡红的薄唇吻了下去。

他觉得自己在发抖，但还是把李东海稳稳搂进了怀里。

虽说李东海的肌肉比起李赫宰来说算得上夸张，但肩膀终究是窄一些，被李赫宰环住是轻轻松松。

不过表白这种事居然让李东海先做了，李赫宰觉得很过意不去。

所以这之后，从前一直是害羞模样的李赫宰突然变成了直球男孩。走去哪里都牵着人的手，动不动就要亲亲，喜欢你这种话一天说多少遍都不嫌烦。

恰巧，李东海就喜欢他这样。虽然会被李赫宰弄得脸红心跳，但他还是喜欢。

学期结束得很快，李赫宰不久就正式入职了。工作时间便不是想见李东海就能见的了，所以只能挑休息的日子一起出门。

不过李东海从来没跟李赫宰提起过发情期的事情。李赫宰不敢轻举妄动，所以就连休息日也贴好抑制贴，生怕自己的味道影响到李东海。

可是说要做他的Omega的又是李东海。

所以李赫宰一直不知道这种更进一步应该什么时候开始。

他就差上网查了。不过那天晚宴，他刚打开网页，他爹就上了车，于是李赫宰乖乖锁了手机。

不过宴会厅里有个熟悉又碍眼的人。就是那个曾经的转学生。

她一看到李赫宰就凑了上去，端着酒杯叽叽喳喳说了一堆。不过李赫宰没在听。倒是看到了不远处的李东海，就向他招了招手。

李东海像只听话的猫，眯着眼走到他身边 ，拉住了他的手。

“你来的有点慢哦。”

李赫宰摩挲着人的手指 。

“我爸他在刮胡子。”

李赫宰似乎完全没有要同那个女人说话的意思。

不过她厚脸皮又不是第一次了，所以自然地端起手边的另一杯酒，一边举起一边说道：

“既然 学长还有事，那我先敬学长一杯，就不再打扰。”

其实李东海知道是怎么回事。

他方才就见到这个女人往酒杯里倒着什么东西，现在又举到李赫宰面前。想也知道，她也没胆量搞出人命，无非是诱导剂之类的东西。

李东海伸手一接。

“给我喝，好不好？”

李东海朝他眨了眨眼，李赫宰立刻明白过来是怎么回事，正想说没事，就被李东海的食指封住了唇。

“我没事的，不是有你在吗？如果你出事的话，我可能搞不定。”

李东海是相信他的。

味道与平常的酒是一般苦涩，李东海向来不爱喝，但还是忍着 咽了下去。

“这是你挑的吗？不怎么样啊。”

他朝着女人撇了撇嘴，拉着李赫宰走了。

甫一进到休息室，李赫宰就把门反锁，在抽屉里疯狂翻找抑制剂。

李东海滚烫的双手握住他因生气而变得冰凉的手腕。

“不用那个，好不好？”

李赫宰觉得脑子里有某根弦断了，一条从分化起就禁锢住他的弦。

“真的没关系吗？”

李东海趴在他怀里扭来扭去，脸颊靠在他的肩膀上。

“别看你现在担心成这样，等一会我就是哭着让你停下来你也不会听的，不过我不会那么做就是了…”

李东海的气息尽数铺散在李赫宰的衬衫领子和露出的脖颈上。

“怎么这么了解？”

语气里满满是醋味。

“嘁，网上看来的…你再拒绝我的话，我就真的要认为你对我根本没兴趣了…”

原来李东海也上网查了这些事。

李赫宰有点开心，咧了咧唇角。

“就在这里？”

毕竟是公用的地方，李赫宰并不想在这里，虽然他已经有点忍不住了。

“那去我家。要快点哦。”

车子停稳在公寓楼下，李赫宰把人捞进怀里，进了电梯。

不过李东海已经过了意识清醒的阶段，他伸手要去扯李赫宰脖子上的抑制贴。

“现在还不可以。”

李赫宰捉住他的手，放在唇边亲吻着。

好在有抑制贴，否则李赫宰大概会再也没脸见李东海了。

李赫宰一直把人放到卧室的床上才有了安稳的感觉。他在床头柜里翻找了半天，也没摸到一个安全套。

他这才想起来，李东海又没有和别人交往过，家里怎么会有这种东西。

“赫宰…”

李东海好像很少有机会这样直接地喊他的名字，他们大多时候都是用眼神打招呼，所以第一次听到李东海带着情欲喊他的名字，他还是忍不住一颤。

他伸手扯掉脖子上的抑制贴，松木香味瞬间充满整个房间，甚至激得李东海的颈后有些痛。

看见李东海眼睛里已经满是泪花，动作僵硬，看起来很不舒服，李赫宰才意识到自己刚才的行为有多么混蛋。

他平均了呼吸，浓烈的松木香也渐渐变得温柔，方才李东海流出来的蜂蜜的甜味渐渐缠绕上他的身体。

他脱去了西装，解开了李东海的领带，扯开了他的衬衫。

精壮的胸膛和腹部，因为发情期的原因布满了光泽，李赫宰伸手去摸，却不是硬梆梆的感觉，柔软而富有弹性，这样的身体比起其他的Omega更具有独特的魅力。

李东海的腿间早已变成一团糟，裤子黏在腿上，扯下来时还有点恋恋不舍之势。李赫宰也是第一次见这种场景，不过他除了害羞，更多的是兴奋。

他脱得干干净净，压到李东海身上。

他一只手握着李东海的臀瓣，一只手撑在李东海脸侧，捉住漂亮的嘴唇开始亲吻。

他用舌头搅着李东海的口腔，李东海张大着嘴巴，唾液流出来一些，嗓子里还不时冒着细细的叫声，就像小猫一样。

李赫宰用力地吮吸李东海的下唇，原本薄薄的嘴唇加上水光，变得有点嘟嘟的。

李赫宰不再撑在李东海身上，转而躺下来，任凭李东海趴在他身上，他双手在李东海的身上到处摸索，嘴唇则停在了胸口。

原本的胸肌变得更加有弹性，李赫宰便在上面轻轻啃咬着，看到乳头乖顺地立了起来，变用牙齿咬住，轻轻摩挲，舔舐。

李东海舒服地眯起眼睛，趴在他身上哼哼唧唧。

另一只手向后探去，后穴早就湿成一片，门户大张，李赫宰的手指甫一伸进去，仿佛就要被吞噬。

不过他自认为并不算小，所以还是老老实实地塞了好几根手指进去搅动着。

李东海的腿早已分开搭在他的胯上，双手搂着他的脖子。

“好了吗…”

李东海睁眼看他，不看不要紧，一看他觉得鼓胀的感觉让他有点难受。

李东海似乎也察觉到了，想要直起身来。

不过李赫宰还是没有让他这么做，把人平放在床上才慢慢进入，期间伴着李东海此前从未发出过的叫声。

发情期的Omega大约察觉不到疼痛，立马开始扭动腰肢。

见李东海这副模样，李赫宰就不再担忧，开始律动。

他起先慢慢冲撞着，每一下都实实在在，李东海看起来想要他抱，于是他把人拉着坐起来，这样李东海不得不再把腿分开一点，但是Omega的身体生来就适合交配，所以这点动作难不倒李东海。于是李东海牢牢地被钉在了李赫宰的怀里。

李东海趴在他的肩膀上，舔着他的锁骨。

“赫…可不可以，快一点…”

他把头埋在李赫宰的颈窝里小声说道。

但这点声音逃不过李赫宰的耳朵，更何况他解锁了新称呼，于是加快了速度。

李赫宰的运动神经在这种时候似乎被放得更大了，朝上快速地顶撞，似乎完全不会累的样子。因为快速的颠簸，李东海的叫声破碎了，甚至没时间喘一口气。

“标记我吧…”

李东海用尽了力气说出这句话，李赫宰闻声顿了一下。

顺着蜂蜜的味道找到后颈小小的腺体，李赫宰吻着，舔舐着那里，弄的李东海又一阵颤抖。李赫宰小心翼翼地咬了一下，松木香缓缓流了进去。

不过他憋了很久的下身还没有释放，于是又捏着李东海的腰一阵冲撞。

不过这样的姿势也许会发生意想不到的事，于是李赫宰再次让李东海平躺下。

直到半个夜晚过去，李赫宰才射在了李东海嘴里。

第二天醒来，李东海正趴在李赫宰的怀里，感觉身上没什么汗，被子也是干净的味道，就知道李赫宰大半夜的还是给他收拾干净了。看来这个小朋友还有洁癖。

他伸手描着李赫宰的轮廓，最后张开手掌把人的脸颊捂住。

“赫…”

他这样唤道。

他知道李赫宰绝对没睡着，呼吸都是假装的平稳。这样一叫，感觉被子里又有什么不对劲。

“你不去上班吗？”

李赫宰睁开眼，伸手抓住人的手。

“不去，我爸让我老老实实守在这…所以…”

李东海明了地眨了眨眼。

“你对老人家温柔一点哦，昨天真的太久了，我可撑不住…”

说着凑上前去吻李赫宰的嘴角。

-Fin-


End file.
